Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry
Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry is a track from the Duet Songs ~Happy & Turn!~ character duet CD. It was released June 20, 2018. It is the second track on the CD and is sung by Rikuya Yasuda and Shota Hayama, the voice actors for Taishi Manza and Ichiro Dougo respectively. Track Listing # Trust You (Kyoutarou & Ryouma) 4:18 # Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry (Taishi & Ichiro) 4:25 # When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual (Nanao & Taiju) 3:42 # The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other (Kyoutarou & Ata) 3:42 # Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon (Maasa & Magozaemon) 4:10 # Trust You (Kyoutarou & Ryouma) (Karaoke) 4:18 # Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry (Taishi & Ichiro) (Karaoke) 4:25 # When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual (Nanao & Taiju) (Karaoke) 3:42 # The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other (Kyoutarou & Ata) (Karaoke) 3:42 # Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon (Maasa & Magozaemon) (Karaoke) 4:09 Lyrics Romaji= Both Itsu made mo ijippari hari ai no DAYS Docchi demo ii kedo zettai yuzuranai! Dougo Isoide ikou daremo inai umi e Ichiban nori shite meccha tanoshimou! Manza Dame da ochitsuke hito mo sugu ni kurushi Setsudo wo tamotte gyougi yoku shinai to Dougo Datte hashaganakya tsumannai! Manza Hashaidara meiwaku datte! Dougo Meiwaku ja nai shi! Manza Meiwaku daro! Both Iu koto kike yo! Both Itsu made mo ijippari hari ai no DAYS Manza Oshite Dougo Oseba Manza Oshite Both Oshi atte Both Mou owannai (tomannai) nan no ii ai ka nante Tokku ni wasureta kedo zettai yuzuranai! Manza Kaisui yoku wa touku e oyogu yori BEACH ya asase de asobu no ga ii Dougo Sonna no iya da doko made oyogeru ka Dare ga hayai no ka kyousou shite kimeyou Manza Sonna no abunai yamero yo Dougo Sonna ja tsumannai shi Manza Zettai abunai Dougo Tsumannai yo Both Ii kagen ni shiro! Both Itsu datte hantai kamiawanai DAYS Dougo Acchi Manza Kocchi Dougo Docchi Both Kimerarenai Both Mou imi mo nai (shikatanai) demo maketakunai kara Kecchaku tsukeru made wa doko e mo ikanai! Dougo Datte Taishi ga sou iu kara Manza Datta Ichiro ga sou iu shi Dougo Socchi ga saki daro Manza Socchi ga saki Both Docchi datte ii daro! Both Aki mo sezu, sou! Ijippari hari ai no DAYS Manza Oshite Dougo Oseba Manza Oshite Both Oshi atte Both Demo zettai (chigainai) futari ja na kya tsumaranai Soshite zutto zutto owaranai ii ai |-|Kanji= 【二人】いつまでも意地っぱり張り合いのDAYS どっちでもいいけど　絶対譲らない！ 【道後】急いで行こう　誰もいない海へ 一番乗りして　めっちゃ楽しもう！ 【万座】ダメだ落ち着け　人もすぐに来るし 節度を保って　行儀よくしないと 【道後】だってはしゃがなきゃつまんない！ 【万座】はしゃいだら迷惑だって！ 【道後】迷惑じゃないし！　【万座】迷惑だろ！ 【二人】言うこと聞けよ！ 【二人】いつまでも意地っぱり張り合いのDAYS 【万座】押して　【道後】押せば　【万座】押して　【二人】押し合って 【二人】もう終わんない(止まんない)なんの言い合いかなんて とっくに忘れたけど絶対譲らない！ 【万座】海水浴は　遠くへ泳ぐより ビーチや浅瀬で　遊ぶのがいい 【道後】そんなのいやだ　どこまで泳げるか 誰が早いのか　競争して決めよう 【万座】そんなの危ないやめろよ 【道後】そんなんじゃつまんないし 【万座】絶対危ない　【道後】つまんないよ 【二人】いい加減にしろ！ 【二人】いつだって反対かみ合わないDAYS 【道後】あっち　【万座】こっち　【道後】どっち　【二人】決められない 【二人】もう意味もない(仕方ない)でも負けたくないから 決着つけるまでは　どこへも行かない！ 【道後】だって太子がそう言うから 【万座】だって一六がそう言うし 【道後】そっちが先だろ　【万座】そっちが先 【二人】どっちだっていいだろ！ 【二人】飽きもせず、そう！意地っぱり張り合いのDAYS 【万座】押して　【道後】押せば　【万座】押して　【二人】押し合って 【二人】でも絶対(違いない)二人じゃなきゃつまらない そしてずっとずっと終わらない言い合い |-|English= Both Days of eternally obstinate rivalry Either way is fine, but I won't give up! Ichiro Let's hurry up and go to the beach where no one is We'll be the first ones there and have a ton of fun! Taishi That won't work. Calm down. People will arrive soon So be on your best behavior Ichiro If we're in high spirits, it isn't boring! Taishi If you're in high spirits, it's a nuisance to me! Ichiro It's not a nuisance! Taishi It's a nuisance! Both Listen to what I'm telling you! Both Days of eternally obstinate rivalry Taishi Even though Ichiro In spite of that Taishi Even though Both We come together in spite of that Both I'm not done yet. (I won't stop.) What kind of argument is this? I forgot a long time ago but I definitely won't give up! Taishi Taking a dip in the ocean is better than swimming far away It's fine to play on the beach or in the shallows Ichiro That's no good! How far can we swim? Let's decide who the fastest is in a competition! Taishi Stop it. That's dangerous. Ichiro But your way is boring! Taishi Your way is dangerous! Ichiro And your way is boring! Both Cut it out! Both Days of always butting heads Ichiro Over there Taishi Here Ichiro Where? Both I can't decide Both There's no reason for it anymore. (It can't be helped.) I don't want to lose So I won't got anywhere until we reach an decision! Ichiro Because Taishi says so Taishi Because Ichiro said so Ichiro We went that way before Taishi We went that way earlier Both Which way is the right way?! Both That's right! We won't grow weary! Days of eternally obstinate rivalry Taishi Even though Ichiro In spite of that Taishi Even though Both We come together in spite of that Both But absolutely (There's no mistaking it) as long as it's the both of us It won't be boring and our quarrel will never end Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Duet Category:Album